


never enough

by oikawalmart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawalmart/pseuds/oikawalmart
Summary: maybe her step mother was right. she would never be good enough for anyone.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	never enough

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first ever fic im sorry if its bad ><

(y/n)'s pov  
i rang the doorbell of the all so familiar apartment infront of me. i was panting from all the running and my vision was blurry from the tears in my eyes.

(no one's pov)  
the door swang open and the brown haired boy appeared. "(f/n)-chan!" oikawa hummed as he saw the silhouette of (y/n) in the dark.

before he even had time to react, the smaller girl threw her arms around oikawa. he was about to ask her what happened but decided against it as he felt the hug grew tighter and heard sniffles coming from her.

"it's okay. let it all out.." oikawa cooed as he gently pat and ran his long slender fingers down her soft (h/c) hair. oikawa pulled her into his embrace and they both stayed in the doorway.

oikawa's pov  
(y/n) and i have been neighbours for as long as i could remember. i live two blocks away from her and we always went to each other's house. we started dating recently after i confessed my feelings for her.

this is the second time this month (y/n) has barged into my house crying. when i saw her crying, i immediately knew what it was about. 

her parents or rather her step mother has always been very unreasonable and had very high expectations of her. she lived with her father and step mother as her biological mother passed on due to cancer when she was much younger. 

i once overheard her step mother insulting her when (y/n) didn't get an a for the math test when i was visiting her. "you are so useless, you don't even have any responsibilities! can't you just get this one damn thing right? are you stupid? fat, ugly, worthless. i can't believe why i am even taking care of you!" 

as soon as i knocked the door of (y/n)'s apartment, the shouting immediately stopped and i was greeted with a warm smile from her step mother. i bowed and quickly told her that i was looking for (y/n) help for homework as i stumbled up the stairs to her room.

i open the door to (y/n) rubbing her red puffy eyes and giving me a weak smile. i knew something was wrong but i didn't ask her about it. 

i should have known better.

i snapped back to reality when i heard the sniffling has stopped and guided her up to my bedroom.

"i'm here for you (f/n)-chan. please talk to me princess." i set her on the bed, not letting go of her hand. 

(y/n)'s pov  
"my step mother have been verbally abusing me, my dad doesn't know about it. i've been hiding it from him because i was afraid of ruining their relationship." i said with a soft voice. "afterall. dad was so devastated after mum passed on. he finally found someone that makes him happy and i don't want to see him upset again."

"but this-" i choked back a sob. "this is making me lose my mind... i a-am so tired of everything. i keep trying- i keep trying my best but i still can't be smart or pretty enough i really can't i just c-" i was shushed by oikawa fingers resting on my lips.

"hey. don't let her words get to you. i think you should definitely let your father know no matter what. but please, don't you ever think that you are not good enough. you are smart, funny, pretty, and i love you just the way you are." he muttered. 

i know oikawa's not good with words but those words from him made my heart warm and fuzzy as i knew he wasn't lying. afterall, him being honest was one of the reasons why i fell in love with him.

"thank you for always being there for me" i mumured.

oikawa's pov  
i planted a kiss on her soft lips. what if (f/n)-chan lived with me instead? that might actually be possible considering how my parents both love her so much anyway. 

"really?" i heard a soft whisper from (y/n). that's when i realised i said my thoughts out without even noticing. 

"really." i replied. i laid her down and pull the thick fluffy blankets over her. "wait for me. i'll be right back." 

i scurried down the stairs and to the kitchen as i heat up some water with the electric kettle. i poured two packets of hot chocolate each into the matching mugs we had and topped it off with some marshmallow fluff, (y/n)'s favourite.

(y/n)'s pov  
i stuffed the blanket in my face as i thought to myself "this smells like oikawa" and soon after i drift into wonderland.

i was soon awakened by the door opening. i rubbed my eyes and see oikawa holding two mugs as he walked over to the bed.

"extra marshmallow fluff for the princess." he said as he dramatically handed me the pastel pink mug. i smiled at his comment as i held the warm mug between my hands.

no one's pov  
oikawa took the remote and played a random movie on netflix. neither of them were watching it and they both cuddled in bed as they drank the hot chocolate in the cold winter.

they soon both got sleepy and they ended up falling asleep pretty quickly.

(y/n)'s pov  
the next morning, i was the first to wakeup. i continued laying in bed, watching oikawa sleep soundly with his arms wrapped around my waist. "how cute" i thought to myself as i traced his lips.

just when i was about to fall back asleep again, i heard a soft whisper "i love you so much princess. im so lucky to have you" 

i smiled and felt him pull me closer as i drift back to sleep.


End file.
